Spark Boy
by Colorful Swirl King
Summary: Endou always loved Soccer. Was absolutely obsessed with the sport. His mother on the other hand was a different story altogether. Endou didn't let that affect him though because he was going to Nationals. Now if only his team would focus on playing soccer. Oh, did he mention that he has this weird ability with sparks. Timid!Endou Uke!Endou Don't like don't read ;J
1. Sparkbeats

**Title**: Spark Boy

**Summary**: Endou always loved Soccer. Was absolutely obsessed with the sport. His mother on the other hand was a different story altogether. Endou didn't let that affect him though because he was going to Nationals. Now if only his team would focus on playing soccer. Oh, did he mention that he has this weird ability with sparks. Timid!Endou Uke!Endou don't like don't read. ;)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

It was a rough day. No sugar, no spice just plain old rough.

Endou stood in front of the Raimon tower holding his precious soccer with both hands. Ignoring the gray sky above the soccer freak climbed up. To the highest point the ladder would take him which was right next to the tip of the lightning bolt.

He didn't even notice when it started raining or when the thunder started flashing. Most definitely not when lightning stroked him because by then Endou was already falling.

The one thing he did notice was that he felt so tired but for some reason there was a flow of power pulsing inside him. Then he was out like a light.

* * *

"Oi, if you sleep out here you'll catch a cold," was what roused him from his sleep. "Nunn," Endou yawned before lazily rubbing his eye's, "Who?"

A boy with platinum hair stared down at him questioningly, "Ah, hello?"

That was probably the start of everything.

* * *

"Thank you for earlier umm," Endou shifted uncertainly on the steps that lead to the Raimon tower glancing nervously to the boy beside him. "Gouenji Shuuya," the boy, Gouenji, didn't even glance his way just calmly sat there.

"Gouenji...kun?" Endou smiled slightly before getting up, "Thank you but I gotta go now, I'll see you later I guess?" he picked up his soccer ball before running off into the distance. Leaving the blushing boy alone.

* * *

Endou Mamoru stood in front of his house nervously before sighing and letting himself in, "I'm baaack!"

Silence was what greeted him. The lonely boy only sighed before closing the door behind him and taking his shoes off. He was about to go up stairs but his stomach protested this loudly. "Hehe guess I should make something to eat..."

He wandered around the kitchen picking up random things to make his lunch letting his feet and hands guide him through the process while his mind wandered. Now Endou wasn't a bad cook but he was good enough to survive on his food even if the taste was a little off in his opinion. So it wasn't a surprise when a he was found eating said food with a not so pleasant look on his face. Finally he put his chopsticks down satisfied with his meal.

"Tomorrow, huh." Endou couldn't help but feel that after tomorrow something was gonna change so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the person behind him. He really should keep his guard up though he probably wouldn't have gotten as many bruises then.

* * *

As Endou hid under his blanket holding his ball close to his chest trying hard to fall asleep and wake up to a better tomorrow. So far he was failing badly. With his eyes screwed shut and the exhausted mumbling there was one other thing Endou failed at.

Endou Mamoru failed to notice the sparks jumping from his hand and danced around like little light fairies.

* * *

Aki looked at Endou worried before asking, "you ok. It's not..."

"No, no that's been not it." the soccer captain shook his head tiredly neither noticed the small sparks coming off him.

"Ok everyone get to your seats I'm gonna introduce a new student today." The teacher came in and picked up a piece of chalk to write the new boy name. Aki had no choice but to leave Endou and go back to her seat not before telling Endou to brighten up though.

''Gouenji Shuuya please welcome him," Endou perked up slightly at the name wasn't that...

A boy with platinum blond hair walked in, 'it was...' Endou nervously caught the new students eye's and moved his lips in a small unsure greeting.

* * *

After class Endou stopped to talk to Gouenji, Aki staying a few feet away not wanting to intrude. "Gouenji-kun, good afternoon," his voice was barely above a whisper, "I didn't think I'd see you here... Ano Gouenji-kun do you, umm..." Gouenji stared questioningly at the boy who had yet to tell him his name, "do you play soccer."

The response was immediate Gouenji tensed and his eyes narrowed before he tersely replied, "I used to play." Though his defensive posture slipped when he saw that blinding smile that Endou gave him. Then it was gone as Endou seemed to have processed his words. "So not anymore..." the soccer captain's face resembled that of a kicked puppy which made it harder for Gouenji to feel cross about the question.

"Captain! The Principal wants you in his office right away." Aki's, Endou's and Gouenji's attention immediately snapped to the front of the room as Handa skidded to a stop. "Eh, what for.'' Aki dropped her 2 cents in two the conversation, "I don't know think it might be for the soccer club to disband," small unnoticeable sparks flew around the captain before they retreated deep within him. "Ah, I've heard rumors about that too. Do you think its true," Aki nodded in agreement but glanced worriedly at Endou.

"Let's hope not," Gouenji watched as the boy walked out of the room. As much as he wanted to help he promised himself he wouldn't after what happened to his sister so he could only wish the adorable boy the best of luck.

* * *

"Everyone we have a practice match and if we lose the club's to disbanded," immediately his teammates started complaining and pointing out the obvious fault's in that plan. Finally somebody asked, "Wait, which team are we playing against."

"Teikoku..." Endou tired gaze drifted to the floor.

"Impossible they are too strong."

"We're doomed!"

"We don't even have enough players how are we sup-"

"Then I'll recruit some!" Endou went over to get the recruiting supplies from his locker, "come on guys we never know who the goddess of victory smiles upon until the match is over."

With that Endou left in search of new members.

"It's no use... At this rate the soccer club will disband."

* * *

"Please join the-"

"Nah, I'm in the Tennis club."

"Ah, well thank you for your time." Endou walked away dejected before deciding that this was enough for today and went to the tower to train.

Endou was walking up the stairs in deep thought thinking about ways to recruit and train also various other things. His body doing what it wanted and before he knew it Endou was bouncing the ball around with Gouenji standing right next to him.

"AH!" Endou fell face first in to the ground."Uwah," he immediately picked himself up turned to stare frightfully at Gouenji, "When did you get here?"

"I was here before you." Endou sweat dropped before apologizing he really needed to pay better attention to his surroundings. "Umm, well what brings you here Gouenji-kun," said boy just shrugged leaving Endou to awkwardly stand beside him loosely holding the ball to his chest.

"I haven't gotten your name yet," the soccer captain seemed to think on this for a moment before realizing he was right.

"Sorry sorry I totally forgot. I'm Endou Mamoru captain of the Raimon soccer club..."_ there's not gonna be left if we don't win_ but Endou felt it be better if that was left unsaid.

Gouenji looked at the obviously distressed boy, "is this about earlier being called to the principles office..."

"... And your club being disbanded." he was right on th bulls-eye Gouenji thought as Endou flinched an looked away before looking back with a wobbly smile, "don't worry about it. Things will work out... somehow..." the last part was nothing but a mummer before all was silent.

"I see," something inside of him was begging him to stay and offer some help to the poor boy but Gouenji got up and left before he acted on the impulse.

"See you later Gouenji-kun!" With that Endou resumed training.

* * *

"Endou-kun," a teal haired boy approached said boy.

"Kazemaru-san," Endou looked towards him questioningly, "did you need something?"

"Yeah, I'd like to join the soccer club." Endou pause before grinning widely his gut as right today really was different.

"So how about them," he waved towards some bushes, "and I join you for some training."

And now he was just plain confused.

* * *

Endou and his team stood waiting in the only soccer field of his school. Here they were after a week of vigorous training they were ready to face Teikoku who was due to arrive any moment no-

A loud grumbling sound broke through the fields tense atmosphere and in came a large truck filled with soldiers... No, those are soccer players.

Endou nervously went to greet the other teams caption.

"Nice to meet you I'm Raimon Middle school's soccer club captain," he looked up at the opposing captain offering a shy smile and a small bow, "Thank you for asking to have a match with us...ano."

Kidou turned away from the cute boy's blinding smile an coughed into his hand to regain his composure, "this is our first time on this field." his gaze went back and met the boy's, Endou's.

"Would you mind letting us warm up?" Endou nodded a little before giving the other captain whose name was yet been told another smile, "sure, go ahead."

* * *

The game started with little to no incident. If you ignore the incident were they found their eleventh player, Megane-kun, and that Teikoku shot the ball at Endou. Though Endou believed it was an accident because why would people who play such beautiful soccer do something like that. Also when Kabeyama ran away and hid himself in a locker. After a lot of convincing the Raimon team managed to coax him out. It seems they also attracted an announcer, Kakuma Keita, and a reporter, Otonashi Haruna, before the game which Endou took in timid strides.

Teikoku seemed to go easy on them at the beginning of the game. Allowing Raimon SC to slip past them and shot goal. Though after the keeper (find out his name) stopped it things went downhill for Raimon.

Teikoku immediately went on the offensive after that constantly attacking Raimon's goal. No it was more like they were attacking Raimon players themselves. Still Endou refused to give up he kept standing up hit after making him absolutely exhausted.

Unbeknownst to people in the general area two boys desperately wish Endou would stay down. Though they didn't know that themselves.

When half-time came around the score was 10-0 in Teikoku's favor and they hadn't even broke into a sweat while Raimon on the other hand were on their hands and knee's panting . Nothing seemed to work against Teikoku but still Endou continued to fight. Sadly not everyone on the team felt the same.

Then the match resumed one more the Raimon SC members were nothing more than live targets for Teikoku. Finally Kazemaru had enough and took a blow for Endou. This caused small sparks to fly from the almost livid boy and spurred his determination to protect the goal.

"I DON'T WANNA PLAY ANYMORE!" Megane screamed before running of he grounds. Leaving the #10 Raimon shirt in his dust. Right in front of an extremely conflicted Gouenji who was about to make the decision of a life time.

* * *

AN: Go team! yeah...


	2. Sparks in the Arena

**Title**: Spark Boy

**Summary**: Endou always loved Soccer. Was absolutely obsessed with the sport. His mother on the other hand was a different story altogether. Endou didn't let that affect him though because he was going to Nationals. Now if only his team would focus on playing soccer. Oh, did he mention that he has this weird ability with sparks. Timid!Endou Uke!Endou don't like don't read. ;)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Warning**: Mentions of abuse, and well yaoi.

So I've been sick alot this month. Like got the flu then got a UTI now I got some throat infection with maybe just a dash off the flu. Which I don't understand cause I'm never sick. Like rarely.

* * *

"Could that be...?" the announcer Kakuma began, "he was only a first year student during the last Football Frontier he became a hero overnight with his powerful shoots... Gouenji Shuuya!"

Endou jerked his head towards the newcomer before smiling brightly. "You came!" beaten up and dirty Endou stilled had a sparkling effect about himself that could stop any mans heart. Gouenji gave Endou a nod ignore the commotion going on around him.

"I'll allow it," all eyes turned to Kidou before the ref sighed in defeat. "Yay," jumped forward to give hit Gouenji on the shoulder but didn't have enough energy to stand. The flame striker rushed to catch his captain slightly panicked. Gouenji passed the small spark felt between them of as too much energy before speaking, "You ok-"

"I knew you'd come!" Gouenji smirked slightly forcing the blush away as he set his captain down. Kidou stood near by arms at the ready to snap the newcomers neck.

Moments later the whistle blew and the game started only to have the ball stolen from them in a matter of seconds. Which was immediately put in to play as Death-zone. As soon as the Hissatsu technique launched Gouenji started running down the field.

"What's this?!" Kakuma shouted into his mic with much enthusiasm "Gouenji is charging toward Teikou's goal without providing any back-up for Endou!" Kidou and Sakuma let at shocked gasp as Gouenji rushed past them. "Is he an abandoning ship like Megane!?"

Endou held his hand next to his heart, "that guy is running because he believes in me." Endou couldn't help but feel a little giddy. Yep that's what comrades are about, "if he believes I can stop it the I'm going to stop it!" Endou's hand glowed with a bright yellow power. Endou smiled slightly before yelling, "GOD HAND!"

This got him plenty of shocked stares as he had managed to stop the ball and was now about to punt it over to Gouenji. "GOOOOOO!" The ball that landed in front of the flame striker was immediately kicked up as Gouenji started his Hissatsu technique: Fire Tornado.

"GOAL! Finally Raimon eleven has managed to score a goal on Teikoku!" Kakuma Yelled along with many other people in the area. Every Raimon SC member was jumping up and down.

"Teikoku has forfeited!" the ref yelled moments later causing Endou to stop in his cheering to run across the field. "Ano..." he tugged on the Teikoku's captain's sleeve, "Ummm."

"Kidou Yuuto..." The other looked kinda peeved in Endou's opinion.

"Ummm... Ano... Kidou...san?" said boy waited patiently for the other to continue also liking that the boy was standing so close to him willingly after practically beating him up. Finally Endou seemed to make up his and smiled brightly at the rival captain, "Kidou-kun that was fun. Let's play soccer together again sometime.." he let his hand drop which accidentally bumped into Kidou's creating a small spark between the two that was barely felt.

"Ohhh," Kidou just smirked and left the confused Endou on his own. Boarding is military like bus Kidou glanced back at the still confused boy. "Endou Mamoru huh," he smirked at the adorable boy again before the doors closed, "that was an unexpected find."

"Captain," Endou left his thoughts for another time before turning to his excited team, "Yosh everyone that's one point!"

"This one point is the beginning for Raimon!

"This one point is our beginning!" he threw a timid finger up and everyone around him copied with a yell. Endou smiled at his teams enthusiasm before finally moving towards Gouenji.

"Thank you Gouenji-kun your shot was amazing," Gouenji nodded his acceptance and saying he wasn't going to join the Soccer Club. Endou's face sagged a little before he responded, "Ok, you can return the jersey tomorrow if you want."

"Gouenji-kun, thank you really," his expression turned soft and flowers seemed to pop out from nowhere, "I don't know what would've happened if you didn't jump in when you did, visit me if you want to play again because I'd love to play soccer with you, Gouenji-kun ."

Endou's soft voice and sincerity in it assaulted Gouenjis' ear's making it hard to keep down the blush. "Yeah, see you around Endou." he turned to leave not seeing the soccer captain's slightly dejected look before it turned into his usual timid smile and he waved at the retreating figure.

"Un, later Gouenji-kun."

* * *

Eventually everyone went home to rest up after the eventful game. Before that they where having a small mini-celebration in the club house. Nothing to gret just a few snacks and can soda's they were too tired to do much else.

When Endou reached his house he saw the lights were thankfully off and decided it would be best to take a quick shower before heading to bed. Hopefully when he got out there would be no monster sneaking around in the dark he was sore as it was and didn't really want to make it worse.

The next day after school, which wasn't as bad as usual because Endou was able to talk to Gouenji some, the team held a meeting in the club house. It was mainly about positions and what went wrong with the match and then somebody asked if Gouenji was coming back.

"We don't need a guy like that," Someoka yelled in astonishment. "I'll show him who's boss I'm the star striker for Raimon we don't need him."

Thankfully the rant was cut short as Natsumi came in. "Do you need something," Aki asked politely hoping it wasn't another ploy to get rid of the Soccer Club.

"I've come here to tell you that the next practice match is set." All ears where on her now. "Who's it with," Handa asked curiously since it was strange that they actually got offered a practice match.

"Occult jr. high," she smirked as if she told some unknown joke and left, "If you lose then the Soccer Club is to immediately disband."

Nobody let that antagonize in fact it spurred them drive them to practice harder. So off they went to train by the riverbank pumped nd ready for anything. Someoka was especially ferocious during practice he even knocked over Kageno so finally Endou decided to confront him.

"Someoka-kun is something wrong?" the captin shifted nervously in front of his teammate. "Oh, Captin sorry I-"

"Everyone comes here we have something to tell you about Occult jr. High," Aki called the over and standing beside here was Otonashi who looked a little nervous. "Have you heard the frightening rumor about Occult Jr. High?" murmurs erupted from the crowd of soccer players.

"Rumor's what..."

"i wonder what there about?"

"Uwah, I hope they're not scary." before they were silenced by the resident reporter, "silence and let me tell you." Otonashi took a deep breath before beginning, "they rumors are...

Those played against Occult Jr. High fell down with high fevers 3 days later,

When Occult is about to lose a sudden strong gust of wind comes in and the game would have been canceled as a result,

When one is about to shot into Occult Jr. High their legs would stop moving."

Everyone did the expected Kabeyama fled to the toilet, when Kageno spoke of curse's the people around him was startled for multiple reasons and Endou shrugged it off as nothing but rumors when asked while inside he was just a little shaken.

"Whats wrong with you! We don't need Gouenji I'll be the one to score the points! I'm the only striker Raimon need's," Someoka's loud exclamation caught everyone's attention. Hanada just laughed, "we kept going on and on about Gouenji no wonder Someoka is such a stick in the mud."

Endou giggled as he watched Someoka chase after Handa. They're such goods friends with each other Endou couldn't help the small feeling bubble up inside himself.

* * *

"Is that Gouenji-kun," Endou stopped to stare at the platinum haired boy across the street. "It is. Wonder what he's..." he chased after the flame striker letting his curiosity get the best of him when he saw Gouenji enter the hospital

'I hope he isn't hurt,' Endou thought before rushing in after hopefully unhurt boy.

* * *

Endou wandered the hallways completely lost, "I could've sworn he went-" suddenly the door right beside Endou opened revealing a stunned Gouenji. In the seconds it took Gouenji to process who was on the other side of the door Endou was able to take a full once over of Gouenji noting thankfully that nothing seemed wrong with the boy.

"You... What are you doing here," Gouenjis' voice sounded deathly and well extremely scary to Endou, and he knew he deserved it. "Well, I-I was walking by a-and I accidentally saw you entering the h-hospital a-and," Endou glanced fearfully up at Gouenji before looking away ashamed as his friend was still glaring at him, "IwasworriedyougothurtsoIfollowedand-and-and... I'm sorry," Endou clenched his eyes shut forcing the tears down not expecting Gouenji to pat him on the head and pull the sliding door open. "Come in," Endou peeked in he didn't even notice when Gouenji had closed it. He followed Gouenji until they stood at the side of a bed that contained a small girl hooked up to numerous machines. "Who…" he's voice was nothing but a whisper as he turned to Gouenji who was staring longingly at the child on the bed.

"She's my sister, Yuuka, she got in a car crash on her way to watch my game," Endou's eye's widened at this new information, "is that why you…" he let the sentence hang in the air seeing as how obvious it is.

"I was told right before the game started…" Gouenji's eyes clouded over watching something only he could see before he continued again, "My dad works here at the hospital that's why I transferred here."

They stayed quiet the medical machines the only things making any noise before finally Endou spoke, "I'm horrible…" Gouenji stared at Endou out of all the responses he could've gotten he wasn't expecting that one. "I-I didn't know anything and I tried to get you to play," Endou stifled a sniffle before he turned to Gouenji, "But Gouenji-kun I think you're wrong." Gouenji didn't expect that one either.

"What do you mean."

"It's just your little sister loved seeing you play soccer I don't think she would be very happy if she knew she was the reason that you stopped playing the soccer she loved to watch, ne Gouenji-kun." Endou stared sadly at the little girl. The silence was tense before a beep from the heart monitor broke it.

Endou seemed to snap out of his daze and bowed to Gouenji, "I'm sorry! I said something out of place and stupid. I should just leave you alone now." With that Endou set out to leave but Gouenji stopped him.

"How is the Soccer Club doing," Endou froze before turning back with a small smile, "we're way better than before thanks to you Gouenji-kun." Endou closed the door behind him leaving Gouenji to confront his new found feelings with only his comatose's sister as company.

* * *

"You want to create a hissatsu technique?" Endou stared at Someoka pleasantly surprised. Pink haired boy turned away slightly ashamed of his next word this adorable Captin, "I don't know yet…"

"Well that's ok having the drive to create a hissatsu technique is a start." The soccer freak took a minute to think before deciding, "Alright I'm going to help you Someoka-kun and its going to be amazing!" Someoka smirked as he watched his usually withdrawn captain sink into a deep conversation with himself about what his technique would be. This was why he loved his captain, "Ok let's do this thing." His captain responded with an extremely enthusiastic and adorable, "un."

* * *

Finally, finally after some gruelling practice they were able to perfect Someoka's technique. Dragon Crash was it's name perfect for his hissatsu shot which looked like a blue dragon crashing into the net. Endou just about tackle hug Someoka which got him some furious glares from some certain individual.

Then the most unexpected of unexpected things happened; Gouenji asked to join the soccer club. Endou couldn't help but feel slightly guilty (but mainly happy) he felt like he was the one to blame but that quickly stopped after Gouenji patted his head. The soccer lover could feel what Gouenji was saying without actually saying it. 'It's not your fault I came here on my own,' it made Endou blush but only a little

Endou was absolutely positive they would beat Occult middle school now. He had not a single ounce of doubt that they would lose. Those rumors aren't gonna stop us,' Endou would giddily scream in his mind. On the outside though was a timid smile that made a field of flowers that had small almost unnoticeable sparks dancing around appear behind him causing any male in the vicinity to blush intensely. Now all Endou had to do was get to the game then everything would be alright...

... Once and only this once was Endou right.

* * *

Endou arrived at the Inazuma club room slightly earlier then the rest the next day so silently he changed into his uniform before simply sitting on the bench. He only came early as to not get caught by a certain monster that lurked in the darkness of his home. It seemed he left a little to early actually he contemplated this as his stomach growled obnoxiously. So deep in thought the boy didn't notice the door slide open and a figure walk in.

"Hey, Endou..." said boy bolted right up as if he were a startled cat. It took a while to realize it was just Kazemaru greeting him. "Oh, sorry Kazemaru-san you just startled me," the blunette just gave a faltering nod before he went to his locker to get ready for their game.

A companionable silence settled over them before Endou's stomach rumbled loudly totally shattering the moment.

"A sorry I was so excited about the game that I rushed over without eating even though we have another half hour before people start coming," it was only a half-truth but what Kazemaru didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Kazemaru just chuckled fondly before reaching into his bag and grabbing a roll of bread, "here Endou I'm probably not gonna eat it anyway so why don't you have it." Endou's eyes glowed in appreciation as he reached over to grab the roll out of Kazemaru's hand.

It was criminal that Endou didn't know how his smile affected a lot of his friends. It was also very criminal that Endou didn't know just how many people ae in love with him. But it was absolutely hilarious seeing Kazemaru blush so brightly at the slightest brush of his crushes hand and the wide tooth smile he received. Only thing that topped that was that Endou still didn't notice.

Well that's Endou for you able to notice nothing except for soccer.

* * *

To Endou the game started with little to no difficulty. To everyone the pressure was unbearable. Just before the game Natsumi told them that if they didn't win they couldn't enter the football frontier. The almost immediately after Occults coach called everybody on their team useless, sans Gouenji. The only real stress reliever was their adorably oblivious captain Endou.

Though Endou did feel a slight inkling of pressure for the fact that their tickets to the football frontier was riding on this game. It was inevitably consumed with excitement for the game.

Quickly they managed to score two points before the other teams counter attack began.

"Top, top, stop!"

The whole team was frozen in their places' allowing Occult to score without any resistence. By the time halftime rolled around the score was 2-3 Occult leading and everyone was frustrated. Endou looked at the opposing team before back at his a timid lopsided grin on his face, "Come on guys letsv do this we can beat them."

"But Captain-"

"We will find a way to beat them for the football frontier tickets," little flakes danced unnoticed around him as his determination touched the rest of the team. Equally determind shouts of agreement follow their timid captains declaration as they rested for the second half.

Endou glanced at Gouenji before he looked towards the other teams coach, 'Wasn't he saying something earlier, during the match?'

The match started again minutes later with Occult charging at them.

"Top, top, stop."

Endou glance at the coach as their bodies froze, maybe... A large crack came from the Inazuma goal as the other team approached causing the Inazuma gang to be set free from their bindings. The ball was already aiming for the goal forcing Endou to quickly lung towards it and a new hissatsu technique 'Nekketsu punch.'

The ball safely in his hands Endou called loudly to his comrades. "Lets do this!" The goalkeeper kicked the ball forward grinning wildly, 'They were actually going to make it to the football frontier! He couldn't wait.'

* * *

A/N Listens to addicted to you while writing this ;P

Anyway his is getting hard cause I'm having a problem with fandoms... like its getting hard for me to read things that aren't harry potter. Its actually rather annoying.


	3. A Little Sparks Start

**Title: **Spark Boy****

**Summary: **Endou always loved Soccer. Was absolutely obsessed with the sport. His mother on the other hand was a different story altogether. Endou didn't let that affect him though because he was going to Nationals. Now if only his team would focus on playing soccer. Oh, did he mention that he has this weird ability with sparks. Timid!Endou Uke!Endou don't like don't read. ;)  
**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

LOL I don't remember much of what happened so ehhh…. You can thank The Symbol of Faith for this chapter and well getting be back to this in general. The first two chapters were revised and edited (more detail and the like) but you'll most likely survive if you don't reread them and they should be out in a few days.

From there everything quickly set a course for Raimon's venture in the Football Frontier. The game against Occult was a success with Endou figuring out the trick to their 'curse'. That all Endou had to do was disrupt the chant of the off fielders and it threw off their 'spell', but that didn't change the fact that the other team now knew their tricks and could stop them. They were tied at 2-2 and there wasn't much time left. Then Someoka and Gouenji combined forces and pulled out their new duo hissatsu technique _Dragon Tornado_.

They won but the game was incredibly difficult for them. The whole Inazuma team knew that they were going to have to go through a mountain load of training to win, and they were looking forward to it. The whole team was practicing intensely everyday on the field by the river side since the practice field was always booked by other teams.

This established a new routine for Endou. Everyday he would go to the club room with Gouenji and they would chat for a bit while waiting for everyone to show up. They would discussed whatever came to mind sometimes one of their teammates came early and would join in but more often than not it was just him and Gouenji until five or so minutes before practice began.

Endou didn't need to know that most of the other members were chased out by the platinum haired teenagers steely glare. Gouenji wanted time alone with his captain and he was going to get it.

Then Endou, Gouenji, whoever was finished changing by then would head over to the field to warm up. Someoka, Hanada, or Kazemaru would usually pair up with him for that, because everyone agreed that the time Gouenji spent with the clueless captain right after school was enough and they wanted some alone time too. Well as alone as one could get when one a soccer field during a full team practice.

The practice itself generally had each section (defense, offense, midfielders) working together to improve their plays. Then after they were satisfied they would break apart and work on making their new hissatsu technique or training the ones they have. During the team section practice Endou would generally hop from group to group since there wasn't much he could do on his own. A lot of the time he would pair up with the offensive players and so he could at least get some work done on his own skills a little.

Finally they would end the day with a quick scrimmage that was usually too intense for what was expected of a normal practice. But that was because Endou didn't know the _high stakes_ riding on the game, i.e. the right to walk home with Endou after practice. This was followed by a quick rock, paper, scissors tournament because they couldn't have have the team trailing after their captain through town. That would just be too weird, no matter how much they wanted to do it.

Endou was deliriously happy with how things had progressed and he was excited that they were going to be able to show off how their practice paid off in their game against Nose Junior High. It also marked the beginning of the Football Frontier and was a little more than a month away.

"You won't be able to win. Nose specializes in air attacks and you lot have none." The only problem with Endou's joy was that Natsumi insisted on raining down on it. It was true, though, the Inazuma team didn't have many good attacks that they could prevent the other team from stealing. Both _Dragon Crash _and _Fire Tornado _would be low enough for their opponent to steal.

Natsumi stared at them condescendingly. "Well I suppose I can't have you tarnishing my school's reputation by being abysmally inept so I'll give you this." She flicked a ratty notebook in the brunette captain's direction before turning to leave. "It's a training manual, it should be able to help you. _If_ you can read it." With that the girl left with a haughty flick of her shoulder and without a word of goodbye.

An electric shock ran through Endou the moment he got a good grip on the notebook, and he smiled because he was beginning to recognize that feeling. Quickly so he wouldn't miss her the brunette ran to the door and yelled, "Thank you!" Endou didn't know if she had heard him or not so he turned back to his teammates and started planning.

Outside Natsumi paused in her steps and glanced back with a small smile and a slight blush. It felt good to do something nice.

A new player, Domon, joined their ranks just in time for the Nose game, which they proudly won. It was 1-0 but they had won nonetheless. Domon was admittedly not any help during the match but Endou was beyond psyched that somebody had joined the team. Back to the game, though, the Inazuma team had managed to win by using their new hissatsu technique, the one they learned from the notebook, _Inazuma Otoshi. _

It was a duo skill for Gouenji and Kabeyama and it was perfected super last minute, middle of the game last minute, but still it lead them to victory. It's just what happened after that victory that made Endou regret it a tinsy tiny bit.

"Who are those people?" Endou tried to hide behind Gouenji's slightly bigger form and failed for the most part. If only Kabeyama was here his bulk could hide Endou perfectly, unfortunately he was running late and still in the locker room.

It was the team's first day back to practice after their game with Nose and they certainly hadn't expected so many spectators to be hovering around the field. Well Gouenji had on some level having gone through it when he was a freshman in middle school. He didn't mind the obnoxious stares especially because they weren't as annoying as the jealous hateful glares his teammates were giving him. Endou chose to hide behind him they could just off and leave them alone.

"The other teams seem to have sent spies to analyse out playing style." Gouenji forced himself to keep his voice level, he didn't want any outsiders to know of his romantic inclination. It was, quite frankly, none of their damn business.

Endou perked up at this new information. _Spies! _Why would they want to spy on his little team. They had barely set foot into the Football Frontier and people were already sending others to spy on them?! The brunette's musings were cut off by Natsumi's approach. "You guys aren't allowed to practice your hissatsu techniques in public anymore."

That abrupt and uncalled declaration prompted the predictably outraged cries from the Inazuma team members.

"We don't have to listen to you!"

"Yeah, why should we! This is practice it would be pointless if we didn't!"

"You can't tell us what to do!"

Natsumi was unfazed by their protests and silently waited for them to die down before continuing. "Well, if you want to win it's best you listen to me. Besides I wouldn't want all my hard work to go to waste."

Someoka snorted. "What hard work have you put into this?"

The girl gave an exasperated look that held little patience. "The work I've put in to make sure you lot got into the Football Frontier." The whole group sweatdropped. While it was true that she got them their ticket into the competition it had also come with the threat to end their club if they didn't succeed. Besides they worked harder than her for this. They don't want their work to go to waste either!

"Good I can see that you understand." She snapped her fingers and suddenly there was a commotion over where the spectators stood. Natsumi bid her farewell and headed towards a sleek black limo that was slowly making its way down the sidewalk. On the step of the hill she paused remembering something.

"Oh, yes I'll try and find somewhere more private for you to practice but until then you'll have to make do yourself. Ta." She slipped into the waiting limo with a fluid grace and the whole team watched stunned as she was driven off.

Hanada, the ever so practical Hanada, was the first to break the silence. "Isn't driving up there… illegal?"

Endou shook his head. "Nevermind that how are we supposed to practice now?"

Kabeyama choice that moment to finally arrive to practice and well they figured something out from there.

Hopefully…

They didn't.

After an awkward thirty minutes of practicing but not really practicing the team broke for the day and went their separate ways. Endou, Gouenji, and Someoka (the two who won the silent brawl for the day's Endou Rights) headed to the shopping district in hopes of just killing some time.

"Maybe we could find some empty lots to practice in."

For the past ten minutes Endou had been spouting off random ideas for ways to practice. He was still dejected because they were forced to call it quits early. Neither Someoka or Gouenji knew what to do to console him.

"We practice some passing or-" So caught up in his rambling Endou ended up walking right into somebody. Quick to amend his mistake he hastily picked himself up and spewed out a flurry of apologies to the poor bystander.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, are you hurt do you-"

"Endou Mamoru. Age thirteen. Captain of the Inazuma soccer team." Endou froze from where he was bowing as did the two that were with him.

"... Do I know you?" The guy in front of him looked to be around his age, and his spiky mohawk was a definitive indicator to this kid being some kind of thug. Endou didn't associate with thugs… More like thugs didn't really hang around Endou so he'd never had a real chance to associate with them. Besides making new friends was nice.

"Sugimori Takeshi. Captain of Mikage Sennou, your next opponent in the tournament."

_Oh_.

Well... maybe they could be friends after the game.

Endou wasn't sure what happened, but somehow he and Gouenji got dragged into a duel with the two players from Mikage. He was really, really, really, _really _lost, but at the same time Endou was pretty certain it was somehow Someoka's fault. So why wasn't he competing.

The brunette captain shook his head. No use pondering it since they were about to begin.

"Okay, let's get this over with." On the inside though Endou was crying loud piteous cries, _why can't they just be friends_?

Shimozuru was taking the first shot while Endou was guarding the goal. Personally he didn't think the Mikage player looked that strong. The other boy didn't elicit that same tingly electric sensation Gouenji did or other strong people he knew did, like the Teikoku captain did. Still Endou would stay on his toes because with soccer one could never know.

"_Fire Tornado_!" Like that. That was completely unexpected. It was on complete instinct that Endou was able to react and use _Nekketsu Punch _in an attempt to block the incoming attack. The power behind the ball was completely different from what he was use to and he wasn't able to stop the ball from going into the goal.

Shimozuru turned away disappointed while Sugimori began pulling on his gloves. Endou shared astonished glances with his two teammates but they silently agreed to talk about it later. For now they would focus on the duel.

Gouenji went up. He was understandably enraged by having his hissatsu technique stolen from him right before his eyes. He was going to show them how much stronger the original was.

"_Fire Tornado_!"

Sugimori held his ground, impassively matching as Gouenji took his shot. Waiting until absolutely it was mere inches in front of him to pull out his hissatsu technique _Shoot Pocket_.

A deafening silence fell over the field before Sugimori sighed. "Hopefully you will be able to put up more of a fight during the actual game." He turned away and left but Shimozuru couldn't resist an additional jab. "We wouldn't want it to as disappointing as this one was."

Someoka began spitting fire at that but didn't go chasing after them. Instead he came over to his two teammates who were both looking down. He wasn't one for reassuring words or gestures and so he wasn't to sure about what he should say.

"Guys…"

Words were really not his strong suit.

"This is why I told you guys not to go practicing in front of the other teams." Oh bless the goddess of victory, someone had saved Someoka from his awkward dilemma. "Why can't boys ever listen to a thing they're told." If only it wasn't Natsumi. Well beggers can't be losers.

Gouenji looked up at the girl a slight grimace on his face, Someoka wasn't the only one that didn't have pleasant feeling for the girl. Said girl caught the look the platinum haired boy gave her and was about to begin an angry tangent about stupid boys and their equally idiotic pride.

"Woooo!" Endou broke in and turned bright eyes to his teammates. "This next game is going to be super tough! Did you see that, he just stopped Gouenji's shoot and- and- and-" His eyes sparkled before he ran over to a stray soccer ball. "We gotta practice even harder now!" The trio couldn't help but smile at the captain's enthusiasm but it was obvious he had forgotten the previous restrictions.

"Come on guys! If we start now we can get one or two hours in!" The ridiculous ease at which Endou accepted their utter defeat mere minutes ago brought some relief to Gouenji and Someoka. If their little pipsqueak of a captain was ok then everything would probably be fine.

Probably.

"Hey, wait a minute." The sharp voice of Natsumi cut in from where the trio of boys from where they had began practicing. "Have you forgotten what kind of situation you're in? What kind of situation you have put yourselves in?" With a startled cry Endou dropped the ball and together the three boys stared at her in shock.

_Wah, I forgot she was there_…

Endou shook his head and focused on what was more important. "It's getting dark out they won't be expecting us to practice now." As if to prove him wrong a flurry of flashes started and the spies began setting up in their little corner, obviously preparing to get whatever information they could. Inazuma's captain could only stare at their gathering watchers in heartbreak. _Why_?

Gouenji stared at his beloved captain's pout before turning to glare at the girl Someoka right behind him. The silent message was clear: _Fix him!_

"Well," Natsumi sighed in response. She might as well. "I was planning to tell your team tomorrow but I happened to catch your pathetic game on my way home." Perking up Endou turned to the girl hope blossoming in his chest.

"I went over some old blueprints for the school and found an old soccer club training room. It was built during the club's prime but hadn't been touched for the past few decades." Gouenji gave a low 'tch' realizing that this could've been the time to shine in front of Endou. On the other hand Someoka was simply glad he didn't have to deal with comforting someone, even if it was his captain.

"I'll show you the way right now, and since it's one school grounds the spies won't be able to follow us." Endou became even more excited his eyes sparkling and sparks began dancing underneath his skin. This was going to be great he just knew it.

Lol that's a good amount and I got a lot covered. So I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews


End file.
